


Voices

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya delivers a message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> A short epilogue to 'Blood Brothers'.

Maya stayed in the court house parking lot for well over two hours just talking and crying tears of joy. A security officer had come by once and asked if she was okay. She smiled and said yes that she just need some time. The guard had nodded and went on her way.

Once her tears were spent Maya started her car and pulled out the parking lot, keeping the evidence box safely in view in the passenger seat. She still had a message to deliver.

*** 

“Mrs. and Mrs. Myers, I know the pain you’re going through right now and I know there’s nothing to say that will ever make things completely better, but I have a message for you from your daughter. She wanted me to tell you that she’s okay. That her grandmother is going to take of her now.” 

As the three women sat around a small kitchen table two unseen figures watched them. 

“You mean that, Grandma? You’re really going to watch over me?”

The woman beside Haley nodded. “Your grandfather died while your mama was pregnant with you, but before he went I made a promise to him that I would watch over the grandchildren.”

“Even though you don’t like my oily skin?”

“Oh, Haley, I wouldn’t be your grandmother if I wasn’t blunt and rude. Remember that time I was thrown out of your elementary school during your 5th grade play for yelling at the principal?”

Haley smiled. 

“Yeah, I remember.” 

“I only wish I could have done more for you in life, protected you from that monster.”

“You loved me enough that I cared about you enough to keep something of yours. If I hadn’t you wouldn’t have been able to talk to Maya. I might never have known that I could talk to her and tell her who killed me.”

She sighed as she watched her moms hold each other and cry.

“I just wish there was someone to watch over them now.”

“Maya is giving them words of comfort and your killer will be brought to justice. Most families don’t get that kind of closure.” 

Haley nodded and put her hand on Maya’s shoulder.

“Thank you.”

The End


End file.
